Meu Snape
by Karen Lily Potter
Summary: Hermione Granger se vê obrigada a casar com Severo Snape. Só não se imaginava lutando por algo que sempre pensou odiar. O que mudará na vida dessa eterna Grifinória estando casada com o temido Sonserino? - Minha primeira fanfic Snape & Hermione, leiam e comentem. -
1. Chapter 1

Com o sol brilhando já pela manhã, Hermione sabia que aquele poderia ser o dia mais lindo e calmo que poderia ter nesse ano muito turbulento, mas ela também sabia que, pela dor em sua cabeça e pelas lembranças repetitivas, porem falhas que tinha da noite anterior, não seria nada fácil. E os questionamentos que ela tanto queria fugir, vieram logo pela manhã:

― Onde você estava ontem a noite, Mione? ― questionou Gina fazendo Harry e Rony largarem suas comidas e a fitarem.

Onde ela estava? Hermione faz essa pergunta a si mesma desde o momento que abriu os olhos e livrou-se de um sonho confuso. Ela não lembrava onde esteve e tampouco sabe o motivo de não ter ido dormir no lugar que lhe é direito. Hogwarts ainda estava parcialmente destruída por causa da guerra, mas Dumbledore e o restante dos professores conseguiram consertar alguns corredores e os dormitórios da Grifinória, Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa.

― Não vai responder? ― questionou Harry insistente.

― Acredite, se eu soubesse a resposta para essa pergunta, eu responderia ― disse Hermione simplesmente. Não lhe agradava não saber uma resposta a uma pergunta sobre ela mesma.

― Você não dormiu no dormitório... ― comentou Gina com certa malicia, que não passou despercebida por Hermione.

― Eu não me lembro de nada da noite passada ― Hermione apressou-se em responder ― E não tenho ideia de como não dormir na minha cama, mas acabei acordando na mesma.

― Também não consigo pensar em como isso ocorreu ― replicou Gina indiferente ― Lá pelas quatro da manhã ouvi a porta fechando, quando virei você já estava dormindo como um anjo na cama ao lado.

― Sério? ― certificou-se a castanha desacreditando que alguem a carregou pela escola e que esse não tenha sido um dos fatos que correu pela Hogwarts assustadoramente rápido.

― Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida ― confirmou Gina veementemente ― Tudo o que deu tempo de ver, foi uma capa preta sumindo. Talvez o professor Snape tenha te encontrado desmaiada por ai, só ele que anda pelos corredores de Hogwarts a essa hora.

― O professor Snape? Tem certeza? ― verificou Hermione arqueando as sobrancelhas.

― Não, mas é a suspeita mais convincente que tenho e olha que sou capaz de reconhecer muitos garotos daqui ― respondeu Gina.

― Vai ver foi ele mesmo ― disse Rony indiferente ― Quem mais poderia entrar no dormitório feminino da Grifinória se não um professor? Os garotos da nossa casa não podem entrar lá, lembram?

― Ele tem razão ― concordou Harry.

― De qualquer forma... ― interviu Hermione quando sua cabeça recomeçou a doer ― Eu não vou sair por ai perguntando quem me carregou até minha cama ontem, muito menos para Snape.

Hermione realmente pensou sobre o assunto, pensou em ir lá e pergunta para o professor Snape, mas por fim, manteve sua resposta negativa. Estava claro que Severo Snape mudou depois da guerra, mostrou-se menos rancoroso, menos mal humorado e até um pouco mais divertido, mas ele ainda era Severo Snape e nunca deixará de ser aquele professor temido por ser capaz de tudo com seus alunos.

Pelo resto do dia Hermione se manteve pensativa e alheia à maioria das coisas ao seu redor. Agora estava na Mansão Black, a reconstrução de Hogwarts estava mais intensa e ninguém podia ficar lá, então todos decidiram se manter unidos aqui após a guerra, queriam estar na presença direta de seus familiares apenas para ter a certeza maior de que todos estavam ali, sãos e salvos, apesar da perda de Tonks e Lupin parecer estar palpável no ar, todos ali tentavam seguir em frente, até mesmo Sirius Black estava se saindo bem nessa "recuperação", Dumbledore todas as noites faz questão de lembrar que eles ainda estavam presentes ao nosso redor, não em vida como queremos, mas em alma e em amor, da forma que necessitamos.

― Hermione, tudo bem? ― perguntou Harry sentando ao seu lado na sala.

― Sim Harry, estou ótima, só um pouco entediada ― revelou a castanha sorrindo de forma sincera.

― SRTA. GRANGER ― gritou Snape do andar de cima fazendo todos os presentes se sobressaltarem.

― Esse cara já devia ter cabelos brancos há muito tempo... ― zombou Rony chateado por Snape também estar morando ali, por enquanto.

― SIM, PROFESSOR? ― gritou Hermione da forma mais educada que pôde, mas sem ao menos se mexer.

― VEM AQUI NO MEU QUARTO AGORA! ― ordenou ele furioso.

― No quarto dele? ― questionou Hermione confusa ― O que há no quarto dele que...? Ah meu Merlin! ― exclamou ela assustada, ficando de pé em um pulo enquanto arregalava os olhos.

― O que houve? O que tem no quarto dele? ― questionou Sirius ainda mais confuso.

Hermione abriu a boca em exclamação.

― HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER ― chamou Snape mais uma vez.

― Ele sabe seu nome completo? ― questionou Gina.

Hermione não respondeu, saiu correndo em direção ao quarto do seu indesejado professor. Quando chegou ao destino, arregalou com os olhos, aterrorizada.

― Ai meu Merlin!

Bichento realmente havia feito um bom trabalho, se não ótimo! A cama de Snape já não existia mais, muito menos os travesseiros... Havia penas e panos por todo lado, espalhadas por quase todos os moveis do lugar e pelo o que Hermione percebia, seu gato ainda estava preso em algum lugar dentro do que deveria ser o colchão.

― Dê um jeito nesse gato, AGORA! ― ordenou Snape mais que furioso.

Imediatamente Hermione começou a correr atrás de seu animal, que parecia ser mais rápido que ela.

― Por que não consigo usar feitiços contra ele? ― quis saber o professor com a voz nitidamente controlada.

― Bichento é uma espécie magica de gatos ― revelou a castanhas sem parar de tentar pega-lo ― Possui a mente muito semelhante a do humano, muito inteligente para um gato. Ele até poderia ter-

Nesse instante Bichento pula sobre sua dona, indo em direção à Snape, mas em vez de pular no mesmo, acaba pegando sua varinha.

― Pegado sua varinha ― completou Hermione sem graça.

Já com a expressão mostrando sua fúria, Snape não esperou por mais e começou a correr atrás do gato escada a baixo, sem escolhas, Hermione fez o mesmo.

Corriam pela casa como se fossem crianças atrás de um cachorro que segurava sua bolinha, mas os que corriam não eram crianças e nem se sentiam como tal. Hermione pensou em varias formas que Snape a castigaria, uma pior que a outra. Alguma delas ele iria usar.

Os muitos moradores da casa assistiam a tudo, pasmos. Assustaram-se quando Snape riu divertido quando Hermione tropeçou no tapete e desequilibrou-se, mas não caiu. Ela o olhou, brava, sem se importa se estava ou não sendo educada. Mas ninguém sabia se ele ria por diversão ou por pura implicância.

De repente Hermione parou. E todos pareceram parar com ela. As risadas sumiram e a preocupação ficou nítida. A castanha olhou para baixo assustada e nos segundos seguintes sentiu seu corpo cair. Antes que chegasse ao chão, Snape que estava mais próximo da garota, adiantou-se e a segurou, ele encarou os olhos dela, antes firmes, agora ameaçavam soltar quentes lagrimas.

― Mione! ― exclamaram seus amigos.

Gina foi a mais rápida e chegou à amiga primeiro, que foi posta no chão com cuidado. Para a surpresa da ruiva, Hermione a puxou para um abraço e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

― Olhe para baixo.

Confusa, Gina obedeceu e assustou-se com o que viu. Agora a resposta para tudo parecia clara, voltou a olhar para a amiga pedindo informações.

― Não sei... ― murmurou Mione já sabendo o que Gina queria.

― Não cheguem perto dela! ― ordenou Gina autoritária ― Professor Snape, será que pode chamar a professora Minerva?

O professor deu de ombros e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

― Posso saber por que não posso chegar perto da Mione!? ― indignou-se Rony.

― Porque não! E se você ousar tentar, eu vou te lançar uma azaração que durará até o meio do ano letivo!

— Me ajuda... — sussurrou Hermione.

— Não se preocupa Mione. A professora Minerva resolverá tudo — garantiu a ruiva.

Ouviu-se um estalo e Minerva pareceu correndo.

— O que houve srta. Weasley?

— Parece que ela está tendo um aborto — sussurrou Gina no ouvido da professora — Nem me pergunte como isso veio acontecer...

― Meu Merlin! ― assustou-se Minerva já se aproximando de Hermione ― Srta. Granger...

A castanha a olhou de forma suplicante e depois indicou discretamente os outros da casa. Minerva entendeu.

― Todos fora daqui. Rápido ― ordenou ela ― Sem reclamação!


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Aqui estou eu novamente tentando ser útil como escritora. Essa é a primeira vez que tento SS/HG, por isso comentem, avisem, gritem, me informem o que estão achando e qualquer erro que houver. Só não sejam tão maldosos...**

* * *

Capítulo 2

O quarto de hospital que Hermione estava era totalmente silencioso, nem mesmo a respiração da castanha podia ser ouvida. Ela fitava o vazio tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, tentando lembrar algo a ajudasse nisso tudo. Mas nada vinha em sua mente.

Hermione Granger não sabia a resposta que mudaria sua vida.

Até que ela se deu conta que poderia sim saber. Lembrou-se do sonho estranho que teve, um sonho com Snape... Poderia ter acontecido algo mais que uma conversa?

A porta se abriu com um estalo surdo e por ela entrou Minerva e um medibruxo.

― Bom dia Srta. Granger, finalmente acordou ― saudou o medibruxo gentilmente ― Sou o Dr. John Stevens, cuidei de você durante esses dias.

― Dias? ― assustou-se Hermione.

Minerva riu com compreensão e pediu que Stevens continuasse.

― Você está gravida Srta. Granger.

Hermione paralisou. Na verdade, depois do que aconteceu, ela já esperava por isso. No entanto, o choque de ouvir uma confirmação de um médico, foi incontrolável. O que diria aos seus amigos? E seus pais?

O que ela faria agora?

― Quanto tempo? ― questionou tentando esconder as lágrimas.

― Três semanas ― respondeu Dr. Stevens.

― Hermione, querida ― chamou Minerva carinhosamente ― Quem é o pai?

Quem é o pai? Três semanas... aconteceu no dia em que ela, misteriosamente, acordou em sua cama, mesmo não tendo dormido nela.

Ela ainda se lembrava de Gina falando...

― _Tudo o que deu tempo de ver foi uma capa preta sumindo. Talvez o professor Snape tenha te encontrado desmaiada por ai, só ele que anda pelos corredores de Hogwarts há essa hora. _

Snape? Quem mais usaria uma capa assim?

― Droga... ― a castanha lamentou já sabendo que não havia uma resposta.

Minerva a olhou confusa, mas antes de perguntar algo, foi interrompida:

― Dr. Stevens, pode nos dar licença? Há algo que precisamos decidir aqui ― pediu Dumbledore sem deixar de fitar a garota. Ao seu lado estava o possível culpado.

O olhar intrigado da professora passou de Dumbledore para Hermione e dela para Snape, então, com um susto, pareceu compreender.

― Meu Merlin! Professor Snape, como foi capaz de fazer isso? Ela é apenas uma criança!

― Minerva ― repreendeu Dumbledore quando a professora fez questão de avançar contra Snape ― Hermione já é maior de idade, portanto, não houve nenhum descumprimento de lei ou das regras da escola.

― Mas Alvo! Snape é sei la quantos anos mais velhos que Hermione, isso é errado! ― replicou Minerva exasperada.

― Foi um ato completamente consensual ― retrucou Dumbledore mantendo a calma.

Minerva paralisou.

― O quê? ― guinchou sem acreditar ― Hermione jamais faria isso com ela mesma. Não é Hermione?

Mas a garota manteve-se calada. Apesar de não se lembrar muito daquela noite, uma coisa ela tinha certeza: ninguém foi obrigado a nada.

― Professora McGonagall... ― começou Hermione cautelosamente ― Eu não fui obrigada a nada.

― E também não estava bêbada ou impossibilitada de impedir o ato ― complementou Snape pronunciando-se pela primeira ― Tenho minhas lembranças para comprovar isso.

Hermione corou inconscientemente, só de pensar que com toda a certeza Dumbledore havia visto tais lembranças.

― Eu sou o pai dessa criança e vou me responsabilizar por isso ― revelou Snape fazendo Hermione despencar do transe.

― O que disse? ― verificou ela desacreditando.

― Pode não haver descumprimento de lei ― avisou Dumbledore ― Mas os dois terão que cumprir uma.

― Que lei? ― temeu ela.

― Nenhuma bruxa, mesmo sendo maior de idade, pode conceber um filho sem estar em um matrimônio ― citou Dumbledore com um brilho divertido no olhar ― É a lei Srta. Granger, terão que casar.

― O que!? ― exclamou Hermione indignada ― Como assim _casar_? Com _ele_? ― então, mantendo o controle, virou-se para Snape ― Com todo o respeito professor, mas tenho que admitir que você não era exatamente o homem com quem eu queria casar.

― Eu entendo... ― concordou ele indiferente jogando-se em uma cadeira.

― Eu simplesmente não posso me casar! ― exclamou a garota irritada.

― Srta. Granger por favor, acalme-se ― pediu Minerva hesitante.

― E você?! ― questionou Hermione a Snape, ignorando a professora ― Como pode estar aceitando essa ideia tão fácil? Deveria estar espumando de raiva!

― Acredite, quando eu estiver sozinho em meus aposentos, nada ficará inteiro ― respondeu Snape visivelmente contendo a irritação.

A garota bufou irritada com a completa falta de ação de Snape. Desde quando ele aceita coisas assim tão fácil?

Snape respirou fundo e pediu:

― Deixe-nos sozinhos, tenho que conversar com a senhorita Granger em particular.

O sorriso de Dumbledore aumentou ainda mais e Hermione ficou alerta: boa coisa não devia ser...

Snape pegou a cadeira e a colocou ao lado da cama de Hermione, ficando frente a frente com ela, então começou:

― Srta. Granger, quero deixar bem claro que não estou nem um pouco feliz ou mesmo satisfeito com o aparecimento dessa criança ― Hermione sentou-se para prestar mais atenção ― Mas, como bem sabe, não sou feito de gelo e muito menos de pedra, apesar de preferir ser visto assim. Então agora eu vou dizer a verdade a você, a verdade pura e resumida: Você está gravida, e eu sou o pai, se não se casar comigo será obrigada a tirar essa criança. Quer isso?

Hermione negou em silencio.

― Eu sei ― concordou Snape ainda mais sério ― E posso não ser o homem mais legal do mundo, mas não quero que mais uma vida seja perdida, principalmente uma vida que ainda não teve a chance de ver as poucas coisas boas desse mundo. A lei teima em mostrar que o casamento deve durar pelo menos até a criança nascer, o que é completamente inútil-

― Já que um casamento entre bruxos não pode ser anulado ― completou Hermione inexpressiva.

― Isso mesmo. Por isso, pense bem quando for tomar essa decisão.

Mas Hermione já estava pensando nisso desde o momento em que Dumbledore falara da lei pela primeira vez.

― Eu nunca concordei e nem vou concordar com um ato tão injusto e irresponsável quanto o aborto ― respondeu veementemente ― Eu farei qualquer coisa para que essa criança tenha a chance de ser feliz.

Snape não segurou um sorriso discreto que brotou no canto de seus lábios. Consciente do que estava fazendo, tirou a caixinha de veludo preto de dentro de suas vestes. Os olhos de Hermione arregalaram-se ao vê-la, mal acreditando que estava mesmo nas mãos do professor mais temido de Hogwarts.

― Hermione Granger, aceita se casar comigo?

Hermione abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, mesmo esperando se casar com ele, definitivamente não esperava um pedido oficial.

Pigarreou tentando engolir o nervosismo e não gaguejar.

― Eu aceito.

E com isso Severo Snape colocou o anel com a pedra negra no dedo de sua futura esposa que o aceitou calada. Com um misto de surpresa e medo.

― Não se preocupe Srta. Granger ― confortou ele vendo o medo em seus olhos ― Você não será obrigada a nada. Eu somente ajudarei a cuidar dessa criança e manterei minhas obrigações, nada mais.

― Confio no senhor, professor ― garantiu Hermione mostrando um sorriso.

Snape a fitou por um tempo, vendo a confirmação no olhar da garota.

― Temos uma questão para resolver antes ― recomeçou ele voltando a sua postura normal ― Potter e Weasley.

Hermione suspirou cansada. Harry e Rony serão um problema que ela terá que enfrentar.

― O Dr. Stevens me alertou que você deve ser bastante cuidadosa pelos próximos quatro meses, pelo menos ― avisou Snape ― Sua gravidez é de risco. Por isso, se for conversar com eles, garanta que não vai se estressar e nem mesmo ficar nervosa.

― Isso é impossível ― declarou Hermione sabendo que se contasse algo aos garotos, uma briga seria iniciada e no final tudo seria um problema pelo qual ela choraria horas.

― Dumbledore previu essa resposta e sugeriu que viajássemos, para um lugar onde se sentisse mais a vontade e pelo tempo que quisesse. Sem contar nada aos seus amigos.

Sua primeira reação foi negar. No entanto o raciocínio de Dumbledore ficou claro depois de um tempo. Obviamente o que ela menos queria era sumir da vista dos amigos sem explicar nada a eles, no entanto ela, pela primeira vez deveria pensar em si mesma e não em Harry ou Rony. É a sua vida que está em questão agora e a vida de seu filho.

― Não há motivo para discordar dele ― respondeu ela tentando ignorar o olhar intrigado do professor.

― A escolha é toda sua ― garantiu ele se levantando.

― Professor ― chamou Hermione fazendo-o parar no meio do caminho ― E quanto ao senhor? O que quer?

Ele ficou em silencio por algum tempo, e ainda de costas, respondeu:

― O que eu quero não importa, não é a minha opinião que deve ser notada nessa situação.

Então a deixou sozinha com seus pensamentos. Ela não precisava de mais problemas por hoje.

― Gina, posso conversar com você? ― quis saber Hermione quando entrou no quarto que dividia com a ruiva.

― Claro Mione, o que é?

A castanha lançou o _abaffiato _e respirou fundo. Estava hospedada na T'oca há uma semana, mas não se sentia bem guardada aquele segredo até mesmo de Gina. A ruiva a entenderia, não? Bom, pelo menos Hermione tinha certeza de que ela não a expulsaria dali. E na noite passada Hermione decidira.

― Algo importante? ― perguntou Gina estranhando a ação de Hermione.

― Sim, na verdade é _muito _importante ― concordou Hermione hesitante ― Será que você pode me ouvir?

― Claro que sim, sou sua melhor amiga lembra? Conte comigo para tudo ― garantiu Gina ajeitando-se melhor na cama para ouvir o que a outra tinha a dizer.

― Tudo bem, mas antes eu peço, por favor, que você mantenha a calma e _não _saia gritando por ai ― a castanha pediu suplicante, se Gina manter a calma há mais chances dela também ficar calma. Sob a confirmação da ruiva, continuou ― Eu vou casar com Snape.

Gina paralisou com os olhos arregalados com o susto. Pasma demais para gritar.

― Você _o quê_?! ― guinchou enquanto levantava rapidamente.

― Eu vou casar Gina ― repetiu Hermione pacientemente ― Com Severo Snape.

― Eu escutei! ― exclamou a ruiva ainda assustada, então abaixou a voz ― Mas por que vai fazer uma loucura dessas? Por Merlin! É o Snape, Mione. O Snape! O homem que sempre odiamos, não me diga que está apaixonada por ele agora.

― E não estou.

― Então por que vai casar com ele?

― Porque... ― como contar isso? ― Porque estou gravida. E ele é o pai.

― Você O QUÊ? ― exclamou Gina a encarando como se estivesse louca ― Como assim!? Como? Meu Merlin!

― Gina lembra o que eu falei sobre manter a calma? Faça isso, por favor. Minha gravidez é de risco, então me ajude ― pediu Hermione com a voz cansada.

Então Gina parou e a observou a amiga. A observou como nunca fizera antes, ali estava Hermione Granger, futura mãe e futura esposa de Severo Snape. E que precisava de ajuda.

― Desculpe Mione ― pediu aproximando-se da amiga ― Estou aqui para o que você quiser. Então apenas diga: do que precisa?

— Harry e Rony vão ser um problema, infelizmente — respondeu Hermione calmamente — No inicio eu iria conversar com eles, mas Dumbledore me alertou que nervosismo e brigas não serão bons para mim.

— E é só isso que terá se conversar com eles... — compreendeu a ruiva.

— Dumbledore sugeriu uma solução temporária para isso.

— Qual?

Hermione fitou a amiga por um tempo. Tudo o que ela faria, era necessário para seu filho.

— Gina... eu vou embora.

— Embora? Como assim Mione? Pra onde? — questionou Gina assustada.

— É só até essa criança nascer, eu preciso de paz até la — esclareceu Hermione serenamente.

— Como assim Mione? Pra onde vai?

— Ainda não sei. Mas é um lugar onde posso me esconder de todos, até de vocês... — Hermione lutava para não deixar as lágrimas escaparem.

Gina respirou fundo tentando engolir tudo sem explodir na histeria, agachou-se em frente a amiga e olhou em seus olhos:

— Mione...vai dar tudo certo. Não se preocupe com nada, eu cuidarei de tudo, para que ninguém atrapalhe — garantiu a ruiva — Falarei com Dumbledore e ajudarei no que puder. Então: Hermione Granger só me apareça novamente com um bebê nos braços, entendeu?

A castanha não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas e abraçou a amiga, o sorriso não só demonstrava seu agradecimento como também seu alivio. Teria alguém sempre ao seu lado e esse alguém era Gina.

— Muito obrigada Gina! Eu não sei o que faria sem você... obrigada mesmo.

— Estarei sempre aqui Mione, mesmo que vá casar com Severo Snape! — exclamou Gina se pondo de pé abruptamente — Você vai casar!

O gritou agudo que soltou depois não pôde ser abafado nem com o feitiço, já que em segundos Harry e Rony praticamente arrobaram a porta.

— O que aconteceu? — questionou Harry assustado.

Gina e Hermione se entreolharam nervosas, mas foi apenas Gina que respondeu:

— Er... nada Harry, nada. Foi apenas um bicho estranho que vi por aqui. Mas ele já sumiu.

O sorriso amarelo de Hermione fez Harry fitar as duas de modo desconfiado.

— Tudo bem, mas qualquer problema nos chame — e com isso puxou Rony consigo e fechou a porta.

Hermione respirou fundo e jogou seu corpo na cama. Estava na hora.

* * *

**N/A: O que acharam? Ahh comentem!**

**Já quero agradecer as minhas queridas leitoras Lari, Guest 1 e Valeria Tavares! Queridas não se preocupem, vou continuar essa fic e logo saberão até onde toda essa situação vai levar Hermione Granger. E muito obrigada mesmo!**


End file.
